


Marzenia Castiela

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dżin, Love, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Non-Hunter Sam, Non-Hunter Winchesters, men x men
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pomysł znalazłam na Instagramei. Nie mogłam się oprzeć.<br/>Miłego czytania.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marzenia Castiela

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł znalazłam na Instagramei. Nie mogłam się oprzeć.  
> Miłego czytania.

Dżiny to przebiegle stworzenia. Umieją tak omamić człowieka, że biedak nie rozróżni prawdy od fikcji.  
Zaczęły znikać osoby. Od tego się zaczęło. Castiel powiedział Winchesterom, że da sobie rade. Dean jak zwykle był przeciwny wysyłaniu Dziecka w płaszczu na polowanie, lecz Sam go namówił, aby pozwolił aniołowi się wykazać.   
-Daje ci 3 dni, a potem my przejmujemy sprawę.  
Powiedział Dean poprawiając krawat anioła  
-Zgadzam się na takie warunki.   
Odparł Cas.   
Anioł wyruszył na swoje pierwsze w życiu polowanie. Zajęło mu niecałe 12 godzi, aby dowiedzieć się gdzie dżin ma siedzibę. Na szczęście nie potrzebował żadnej broni, wystarczyła mu jego Łaska. Postanowił zaatakować nocą, tak jak robili to Winchesterowie.   
Zakradał się po cichu na opuszczona farmę. Wyczuwał jego obecność. Zajrzał przez okno. Na 5 łóżkach leżały osoby, podłączone do jakiejś dziwnej aparatury, której Castiel nie rozpoznawał. Nagle zobaczył w szybie odbicie jakiejś postaci. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić zapadła ciemność. Ocknął się w łóżku. Z dołu dobiegała muzyka z radia. Ktoś kręcił się po kuchni. Cas szybko wstał z łóżka i chciał zbiec na dół, aby przyłapać intruza. Gdy popatrzył się na siebie, okazało się, że jest nagi  
-Gdzie jest moje ubranie?  
Powiedział na głos.  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Odnalazł swoją koszule i spodnie rzucone niedbale na krzesło obok biurka. Ubrawszy się, zszedł na dół. Gdy, stanął w drzwiach kuchni oniemiał.  
-D...Dean?  
Przy kuchence stał mężczyzna z zielonymi oczami.  
-Wyspałeś się Kotku? Specjalnie cię nie budziłem, bo chciałem zrobić ci śniadanie do łóżka, ale jak wstałeś to zjemy tutaj, a na drugie śniadanie możemy się przenieść do sypialni- Dean uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.   
-Nie rozumiem. Czy ty chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?  
Dean dziwnie się na niego spojrzał.   
-Wszystko w porządku, Cas? Dziwnie się zachowujesz.   
I wtedy Castiel zrozumiał, co się stało. Dżin umieścił go w jego marzeniu.   
-Jeszcze się dobrze nie obudziłem. Co tam nam pichcisz?  
...  
Tak mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie. Castiel był szczęśliwy. Całe dnie oglądali telewizje, kochali się i jedli rożne smaczne rzeczy. Niekiedy na obiad przychodził Sam z Jess- w tym świecie jego żoną. Był to raj dla anioła. Cały czas chodził uśmiechnięty i zadowolony. Aż pewnego dnia zapukał do drzwi Sam.  
-Cześć...  
Zaczął Cas.  
-Castiel, to ja Sam.  
-Widzę, ale czemu nie przyjechałeś z Jess. Właśnie upiekłem jej ulubione ciasto.  
-Jess... To ona żyje?  
-Tak widzieliśmy się przecież.... Chwila, to ty Sam? Co ty robisz w mojej głowie?  
-Zostałeś złapany przez Dżina. Udało mi się znaleźć zaklęcie, które przeniosło mnie do twojego marzenia. Musisz się obudzić...  
-Cześć Sammy.   
Z głębi korytarza dobiegł ich donośny ton Deana. Cas się obrócił i zobaczył zielonookiego w samych slipkach z potarganymi włosami i szerokim uśmiechem.  
-Cz...cześć.   
Wyjąkał Sam.  
-Czemu nie wchodzisz? Cas upiekł wspaniale ciasto.  
Dean podszedł do anioła i cmoknął go w usta. Sam otworzy szeroko oczy.   
-Wejdę, jeśli pójdziesz się ubrać.  
Odparł Sam. Dzięki temu zyska kilka chwil na rozmowę z Castielem.  
-Oki doki.  
Dean zaśmiał się krótko tym swoim melodyjnym głosem i poszedł na górę.   
-Od początku wiedziałeś, że to fikcja?  
Spytał się Sam.  
-Tak, ale proszę cię, nie obwiniaj mnie za to, że was tam zostawiłem z tym wszystkim.   
Castiel smutno się uśmiechnął.  
-Nie obwiniam cię, wiedziesz tu spokojne życie. Nie ma demonów, walki pomiędzy dobrem a złem. Osoba, która kochasz odwzajemnia twoje uczucia, ale to nie jest prawda. Zostało ci nie cale kilka godzin i twoje ciało umrze, a wraz z nim twoja wizja.   
-Ale...  
Zaczął anioł.  
-Cas, tamten świat cię potrzebuje, my cię potrzebujemy, Dean cię potrzebuje.   
Usłyszeli jak drzwi sypialni się otwierają.  
-Castiel, musisz podjąć decyzje.  
Dean schodził po schodach. Anioł popatrzył się na stopnie, widział juz gołe stopy ukochanego.  
-Pójdę z tobą, ale daj mi się pożegnać.  
Dean z uśmiechem stanął na ostatnim stopniu  
-A ty braciszku jeszcze w hallu?   
Cas stanął na palcach i pocałował Deana. Smakował jak żelki, które trzyma koło łóżka.   
-Kocham cię i choćby nie wiem, co nie zapominaj o tym.  
Szepnął Cas do ucha zielonookiego.  
-Hej, co się stało...  
Lecz Dean nie miał okazji dokończyć, gdyż anioł odwrócił się do niego plecami ze łzami w oczach.  
-Nigdy nie powiesz mu prawdy.   
Castiel popatrzył się w oczy młodszego brata, potem przebił sobie serce nożykiem do listów, który leżał na szafce przy drzwiach.  
Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył piegowata twarz. Po policzkach płynęły mu łzy.   
\- Teraz juz jesteś bezpieczny.  
Powiedział mężczyzna i przytulił anioła do siebie. Castiel był osłabiony, prawie cała krew z jego organizmu została wypompowana. Cas mocno zaciągnął się zapachem Deana. Pachniał proszkiem do prania i miętą. Tak jak w jego marzeniu.   
\- Juz nigdy nie puszcze cię samego na polowanie.   
-Co z Samem?  
Spytał się anioł.  
-Fuck, zapomniałem.  
Zielonooki odwrócił się do pryczy, na której leżał wcześniej Sam, ale jego juz tam nie było. Wymknął się cicho, żeby dać im chwile prywatności.  
Minęło 6 lat, zanim Sam opowiedział o tym Deanowi. Opowiedział mu całą historię w rocznice śmierci anioła. Dean długo nie mógł się otrząsnąć z tego. Przez te wszystkie lata Cas patrzył jak wychodził z różnymi dziewczynami, jak z nimi flirtuje. Nigdy nie domyślił się, że Castiel też cos do niego czuje. Dean od ich pierwszego spotkania wiedział, że jest to wyjątkowa osoba. Bał się jednak to przyznać. Teraz już nie miał okazji powiedzieć, aniołowi, że go kocha całym sercem. A może jednak będzie miał okazję...


End file.
